El camino de un héroe
by Reader912
Summary: AU. Natsu Dragneel es un chico de quince años que sueña con ser un gran héroe como su padre. Para ello ingresará en la Academia U.A. dónde conocerá a geniales compañeros, entre ellos el sucesor del símbolo de la Paz, Izuku Midoriya.
1. El nacimiento de dos héroes

**¡Hola a todxs! ¡Bienvenidos a lo que será mi nueva historia, la cual consistirá en un Fic crossover entre Boku No Hero Academia y Fairy Tail!**

 **Antes que nada deciros que el titulo es provisional, os invito a que, una vez leído el cap, propongáis vuestro propio título para el Fic y, si este me gusta, lo seleccionaré como el título de la obra ^^ ¡Bueno chicxs, sin más que decir, comenzamos!**

* * *

 **Opening: 1 de Boku No Hero Academia**

* * *

— ¡Espabila, Natsu, que te perderás el exámen! — Exclamó un hombre mientras sacudía a un perezoso muchacho.

—Que sí…— Murmuró el joven pelirosa mientras comenzaba a despegarse de las sabanas. Acto seguido tomó el despertador y… — ¡MALDITA SEA, SON LAS OCHO! ¿T-tendré que tomar el…?

— ¡Te advertí, chaval! — Exclamó el hombre de cabellos rojos — ¡Yo me largo, ya te apañarás!

— ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO, IGNEEL! — Gritó mientras su padre desplegaba unas alas y salía por la ventana.

Y así comenzó el primer día del que sería el largo camino de Natsu Dragneel, hijo de el héroe número tres, Igneel, para convertirse en un héroe. Él sabía de sobras que la sombra de de su padre era larga, que ni siquiera era la mayor promesa dentro de su familia, ese título pertenecía a su primo, ¿pero y qué? Él chaval era tenaz como nadie y su sueño de ser un héroe tan genial como su padre era suficiente para sobreponerse a todo lo que vendría.

Incluso…

—El tren…— Murmuró un mareadísimo Natsu mientras aquellos que se encontraban pegados a su cuerpo a causa del poco espacio que había en el vagón estaban aterrorizados ante la posibilidad de que al muchacho le diese por mostrar a todos lo que había desayunado poco antes. —T-tendré que acostumbrarme a despertar antes o de lo contra…

 **PRÓXIMA PARADA: ACADEMIA U.A.**

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, Natsu salió del tren como pudo, llamando la atención de todos los transeúntes, y de uno en particular.

—Disculpa, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó un muchacho más o menos igual de alto que él, tenía el cabello rizado, de color negro y con algunos reflejos verdosos. Sus ojos eran realmente grandes y tenía tres pecas debajo de cada uno de ellos.

—S… S-sí, es sólo que me marean los transportes…— Respondió el joven pelirrosa — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¡Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya! — Respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa — ¿Y el tuyo?

—Puedes llamarme Natsu.— Respondió mientras se levantaba y analizaba al muchacho. Llevaba una chaqueta y una mochila, la cual levantó las sospechas del hijo de Igneel. Aún así no estaba demasiado interesado en quien pudiese ser y sin más le agradeció el interés y se marchó. _"Supongo que también se presentará al examen de héroes…"_

—Natsu… ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre? — Se preguntó el joven Izuku mientras subía las escaleras para salir del metro y poner los pies en la calle con tal de llegar a UA _"Bueno… ¡No importa! ¡Debo estar concentrado!_ _¡No puedo dejar que los once meses sean inútiles!"_

Natsu siguió caminando durante unos quince minutos hasta que finalmente llegó a la entrada del enorme edificio que era la Academia UA, el lugar donde se formaban a todos los futuros héroes, por dónde habían pasado figuras tan importantes como su padre, Gildarts, Endeavor… Incluso el mismísimo símbolo de la Paz se forjó en aquel lugar. Supongo que ahora entendéis que tan prestigiosa era dicha academia.

—Wow… ¡Realmente es enorme! — Exclamó Natsu entusiasmado mientras seguía andando, pero entonces… — ¡OUCH!

— ¡OYE TÚ, MIRA POR DÓNDE ANDAS!

Nuestro pelirrosa chocó con otro cuerpo y ambos cayeron al suelo. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos y pudo ver qué era lo que sucedía, vio como otro de los que él suponía que se presentarían al exámen, le estaba pidiendo explicaciones. Sin achantarse en lo absoluto, Natsu se levantó y lo encaró.

— ¿Por qué mejor no miras tú? — Preguntó el pelirrosa mientras chocaba su frente con la del chico de negros y cortos cabellos — ¡Ah claro, con esos ojos caídos no puedes! No tuve en cuenta tu discapacidad…

— ¿Estás seguro de que soy un discapacitado? — Respondió el pelinegro mientras hacía más fuerza con su cabeza tratando de hacer retroceder al pelirosa — ¡Estate atento a los resultados del examen porque seguro te aplastaré!

— ¡Uy, qué miedo! ¿Cuál es tu particularidad, dar asco? ¡Pues está siendo muy efectiva!

— ¡Te voy a macha…!

— ¡Deteneos ahora mismo, si queréis ser héroes no deberíais pelear entre vosotros! — Exclamó una voz masculina firmemente.

Los dos se giraron y vieron a un muchacho bastante alto y fuerte. Llevaba lentes, su cabello era liso, corto y de un color azul oscuro. Natsu y el otro tipo decidieron ignorarlo y siguieron peleando entre ellos. Hasta qué…

 **¡PLAF!**

— ¡Vosotros dos, si vais a ser héroes actuad como es debido! — Exclamó una hermosa joven de larga y pelirroja cabellera, tras haber dejado a los dos chicos tirados en el suelo. Ella iba vestida con una chaqueta de color azul marino, una falda corta a conjunto con la prenda anteriormente mencionada, medias negras y unas botas del mismo color — Hiciste bien tratando de detenerlos.— Siguió ella dirigiéndose al chico con gafas —Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, un gusto.

— ¡Yo soy Iida Tenya! ¡Es un placer! — Exclamó con entusiasmo, tal vez demasiado, aunque al parecer a la chica le hizo gracia.

—Bueno, deberíais daros prisa en entrar.— Respondió la joven — ¡Buena suerte en el examen!

—Q-quién se cree que es esa perra para golpearme… ¡Ya verá, la aplastaré! — Exclamó el chico de cabello oscuro mientras se levantaba — ¡Y tú, idiota, cuándo salgan los resultados busca por el nombre de Gray Fullbuster y te aseguro que estará por encima del tuyo!

—Eso es imposible porque no puede haber nada por encima del número uno, ¡y ese puesto lo ocuparé yo! — Exclamó Natsu — ¡Natsu Dragneel!

 **¡BOOOOOOM!**

Natsu salió disparado unos metros a causa de una relativamente pequeña explosión, la cual lo dejó realmente desconcertado, tanto a él como a Gray.

—Si vas a ir a por el número uno…— Dijo un tipo de cabellos puntiagudos y de un tono rubio ceniza. Sus ojos eran de color rojo y realmente se podía decir que llegaba a dar miedo —Entonces entras en guerra conmigo, y eso significa que te mataré, bastardo.

El muchacho fue alejándose y tanto Gray como Natsu quedaron perplejos ante esa actitud tan sumamente agresiva. No solo le había amenazado, ¡sino que también lo había atacado! Por no hablar de su particularidad, la cual parecía realmente fuerte

—Parece que vamos a entrar en la academia de charlatanes…— Murmuró Natsu con una sonrisa confiada —Pero bueno, cerrar bocas es realmente satisfactorio y aquí parece que hay bastantes a las que les gusta hablar…

Si algo le quedó claro a Natsu en los instantes previos a acceder a la academia era que la competencia iba a ser feroz, nadie estaba por juegos y todos querían ser los mejores. _"Ni siquiera alguien tan fuerte como papá ha alcanzado el número uno. Aunque a él eso no le importé, yo soy distinto… ¡No pienso dejar que nadie me supere!"_

El joven pelirrosa finalmente llegó a la gran sala donde se encontraban todos los aspirantes a héroe. Esta era enorme y fácilmente podían haber unas mil personas allí dentro. Una vez allí, Natsu tomó asiento y, tras esperar unos cinco minutos, las luces se apagaron, creando una oscuridad en la sala que contrastaba con la luz que llegaba del escenario en el cual se encontraba el héroe Present Mic, famoso por su carácter animado, quien al parecer iba a ejercer de presentador en esa charla de iniciación.

— ¡Postulantes a héroes, sean bienvenidos! — Clamó el famoso héroe

 **¡EVERYBODY SAY "HEY!**

Silencio sepulcral

—Qué respuesta tan moderada — Murmuró el presentador al ver como nadie respondió a su animado grito —En ese caso… ¡Pasaré a explicaros en qué consistirá el examen práctico!

 **¿¡ARE YOU READY!? ¡YEAAAAAAH!**

Silencio sepulcral X2

— ¡Es el héroe Present Mic! — Dijo un emocionado Izuku Midoriya, quien se encontraba sentado al lado de aquel tipo que previamente agredió y amenazó a Natsu — Lo escucho cada semana por la radio, su voz es genial… ¡Todos los profesores en UA son héroes profe…!

—Cállate.— Le interrumpió el joven que se encontraba a su lado.

—Bueno… ¡Tomaré ese silencio como una muestra de las ganas que tenéis por empezar! — Exclamó el héroe y profesor de UA tras su segundo intento fallido de animar al público. Acto seguido una gran pantalla se encendió y en ella apareció una imagen con cinco cuadrados — ¡En el examen práctico habrán cinco campos de batalla distintos! ¡Cada uno de vosotros ha sido asignado en uno de ellos!

" _El mío es el tres…"_ Pensó Natsu mientras miró su papeleta identificatoria de postulante al examen.

— ¡En cada campo de batalla habrán varias maquinas de combate a las cuales deberéis intentar destruir con vuestras particularidades! ¡Las del modelo A os darán 5 puntos, las del B 3 puntos y las del C 1 punto! — Siguió Present Mic —Por supuesto está prohibido atacar a otros participantes o realizar acciones anti-heroicas…

Entonces, ante la sorpresa de todos, aquel muchacho fuerte y de gafas que anteriormente trató de detener la pelea entre Gray y Natsu, se alzó entre todos los alumnos.

— ¿¡Están permitidas las preguntas!? — Preguntó el joven

—Claro, adelante.— Respondió el presentador

— ¡Usted ha dicho que hay tres modelos de máquinas de combate, pero en la papeleta informativa aparecen cuatro! — Exclamó el muchacho — ¡En caso de tratarse de un error de imprenta…! ¿No cree que la Academia UA, el instituto más prestigioso de Japón, no debería permitirse errores así? — Y dicho esto, el chico se giró y centró su mirada en Izuku Midoriya — ¡Además, tú!

— ¿Eh, y-yo? — Preguntó Midoirya mientras se señalaba así mismo con el dedo

—Has estado todo el rato murmurando y eso ha sido molesto. Si no te tomas esto en serio entonces márchate.

—V-vaya, l-lo siento…— Murmuró el joven Izuku algo afligido, pero entonces alguien por detrás le tocó la cabeza y este se giró — ¿Eh?

—No te preocupes, a mí no me ha molestado.— Le dijo una joven rubia con una sonrisa.

—C-claro, gracias.— Respondió Midoriya con más ánimos. _"Ya es la segunda persona amable que me encuentro hoy, menos mal que existe gente así…"_ Pensó mientras recordaba a una chica de cabellos castaños que lo salvó de hacer el ridículo antes de siquiera pisar la Academia.

— ¡Muy bien visto joven estudiante! — Exclamó Present Mic, respondiendo la cuestión de las máquinas —La verdad es que sí, hay un cuarto modelo, el modelo D, este no os da punto y es el más fuerte de todos. No es invencible, pero tampoco hay ningún motivo para enfrentarlo…

— ¡ES EL MÁS FUERTE Y ESO ES SUFICIENTE MOTIVO! — Gritó Natsu en un arrebato de entusiasmo.

— ¡CIERRA EL PICO OJOS RASGADOS! — Se alzó Gray — ¡NO INTERRUMPAS AL PROFESOR!

— ¡VOSOTROS DOS, SILENCIO! — Gritó Erza a lo que los dos, por puro miedo, bajaron la cabeza. Realmente casi todos los alumnos se asustaron al oírla —Disculpe esta patética escena, profesor.

—Descuida jovencita…— Respondió Present Mic mientras una gota de sudor caía por su cara —Ahora, jóvenes postulantes a héroes… Confíen en sus posibilidades y vayan más allá…

 **¡PLUS ULTRA!**

Todos los alumnos se marcharon a los vestuarios para ponerse una ropa más cómoda de cara al examen práctico, pues al fin y al cabo sería una actividad física bastante exigente. Natsu simplemente optó por una camiseta blanca de tirantes, unos pantalones cortos de chándal de color negro y unas deportivas bastante desgastadas. Ya se compraría unas nuevas si lograba aprobar y entraba en la academia.

Finalmente el pelirrosa salió del vestuario y se dirigió a la entrada del sector tres, al cual había sido asignado. Allí, frente al gran portón que daba entrada al campo de batalla, habían varios alumnos, entre ellos el chico de las gafas e Izuku. Natsu decidió ir a saludar al joven Midoriya.

— ¡Ey, Ikuzu! — Exclamó Natsu mientras se acercaba al chico, quien iba vestido con un chándal verde y unas botas rojas — ¡Ya me imaginé que tú también venías al curso de héroes!

— ¡H-hola Natsu! — Respondió el joven torpemente —Bueno, supongo que dirás que vengo al exámen…

—Bah, esto será pan comido.— Respondió Natsu quitando importancia a la prueba —Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu parti…?

— ¿A qué esperan jóvenes? — Exclamó Present Mic al momento en que se abrían las puertas — ¡Los héroes no pueden quedarse parados perdiendo el tiempo! **¡COMIENZA LA PRUEBA!**

— ¡Bueno Izuku, ya hablaremos de todo eso en clase! — Exclamó Natsu mientras salía a correr con todo el pelotón de alumnos — ¡Buena suerte, aunque no dejaré que me ganes!

— ¿Eh? — Izuku quedó paralizado durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente arrancó a correr con bastante desesperación. Por desgracia parecía que muchas de las máquinas ya habían sido destruidas por los alumnos _"Rápido Izuku, tienes que conseguir puntos… ¡All Might confía en mí!"_ Pensaba constantemente Midoriya mientras iba viendo como no cada vez que veía algún robot este era destruido por algún alumno más avispado que él.

Hasta que finalmente…

" _¡Aquí hay uno!"_ Pensó Izuku algo asustado pues no sabía muy bien qué hacer para derrotarlo.

— ¡Humano detectado, matar! — Dijo la máquina con voz robótica mientras se acercaba a Midoriya, quien quedó paralizado por el miedo.

" _¡Mierda, mi cuerpo no responde!"_ Pensó desesperado mientras la máquina se abalanzaba hacia él, pero entonces…

 **¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego!**

Una potente llamarada arrasó con la máquina justo antes de que esta atacase al asustado chico. Izuku alzó la vista para ver de quien se trataba mientras trataba de entender algo que no era capaz de asimilar. _"Rugido del Dragón de Fuego, ¿La técnica del héroe Igneel?_

—Y con esto ya van cuarenta y siete — Dijo Natsu mientras devoraba las llamas provocadas por la reciente explosión de la máquina, antes de percatarse de quien se encontraba allí — ¡Ey, Izuku, date prisa que queda poco tiempo!

—Comes llamas, tiras fuego…— Preguntó Deku mientras se levantaba — ¿Tienes algo que ver con…?

—Vaya, parece que al hijo de Igneel le está yendo bastante bien, ¿no creen? — Preguntó uno de los maestros de la Academia UA quienes observaban todo desde los monitores que había en una sala del edificio del Instituto.

—Podrían haberlo colado por las recomendaciones, como al hijo de Endeavor, pero su padre prefirió que hiciese el exámen.— Respondió una de las maestras —Pero cambiando de tema, parece que este curso promete… ¿No es así?

—Sin duda, ese muchacho de las explosiones también llama mi atención, de hecho por el momento es el que más puntos ha conseguido…— Respondió el director de la Academia mientras levantaba la tapa de un botón rojo que había en los paneles de control, debajo de los monitores por los cuales seguían el transcurso de la prueba — ¡Aunque la verdadera prueba comenzará ahora! — Sentenció en el momento en que pulsó el botón.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Izuku y Natsu vieron como una avalancha de personas venían corriendo hacia ellos, como si huyesen de algún peligro, y cuando ambos alzaron la vista allí lo vieron. La máquina de modelo D, aquella que daba cero puntos y la más fuerte. Esta era más grande que un edificio.

— ¡Oye tú, corre, vámonos! — Dijo Natsu a un aterrorizado Izuku — ¡Pelear contra esa cosa sería una perdida de tie…!

Pero entonces, el pelirrosa se percató de que mientras esa enorme máquina avanzaba, una chica de cabello castaño y corto, con la cara bastante redonda, había quedado atrapada bajo unos escombros y, si nadie la ayudaba, sería aplastada por el gigante robot. Entonces Natsu fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la chica y comenzó a disparar fuego con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de detener a esa cosa.

— ¡Izuku, tú aún necesitas más puntos, corre! ¡Yo la ayudaré y aplastaré a esa cacharra! — Dijo Natsu quien a pesar de tratar de aparentar tranquilidad, se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso al ver que no lograba detener la máquina. Por culpa de los nervios comenzó a tirar de la chica, tratando de sacarla de allí — ¡MALDICIÓN, MALDITOS ESCOMBROS!

 **Insertar canción: You Say Run**

Izuku quedó en shock al ver como todo lo que intentaba Natsu era inútil, esa máquina no paraba de avanzar y cada vez el peligro era mayor, entonces todo lo sucedido anteriormente comenzó a pasar por su cabeza, las palabras de Natsu, aquella chica que se encontraba en apuros y que horas antes lo había ayudado, y de su héroe, aquel que le dio la oportunidad de seguir soñando, All Might.

" _Sería una pena que te cayeses el primer día, ¿no crees? ¡Mi nombre es Uraraka, ojalá te vaya muy bien!"_

" _¡Bueno Izuku, ya hablaremos de todo eso en clase! ¡Buena suerte, aunque no dejaré que me superes"_

" _Midoriya Izuku, tú puedes ser un héroe"_

Como aquella vez en la que se lanzó desesperadamente tratando de salvar a Kaachan, el joven Izuku comenzó a correr desesperadamente y con lágrimas en los ojos en dirección al enorme robot que amenazaba a aquellos dos chicos que habían ayudado a que el día más importante de su vida fuese algo más llevadero, ante la sorpresa de ellos dos mismos y de aquel chico de gafas que no entendía por qué hacía algo así, puesto que no sabía del peligro en que se encontraban Natsu y Uraraka. Aunque hubo a alguien a quien no sorprendió en lo absoluto, sabía de qué pasta estaba hecho el joven Midoriya.

" _No tiene ningún merito derrotar a ese falso villano"_ Pensó el héroe más grande de todos mientras observaba la escena _"Pero da la oportunidad a los jóvenes de que brillen…"_

El joven Izuku saltó a una enorme altura, dejando a Natsu y Uraraka totalmente boquiabiertos.

" _¿Qué clase de particularidad es esa?"_ Pensó Natsu

Midoriya comenzó a cargar su puño mientras unas líneas rojas comenzaban a mostrarse en su brazo, el cual cada vez tenía más poder acumulado.

" _ **¡Aprieta las nalgas y grita desde lo más profundo de tu corazón…!"**_

 _ **¡SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!**_

" _Y muestren la característica más importante de un héroe, ¡la capacidad de sacrificio!"_ Pensó All Might, el héroe número uno y símbolo de la paz

De un tremendo puñetazo, el joven Izuku logró derribar el enorme robot que avanzaba amenazadoramente hacía sus dos compañeros, quienes quedaron completamente pasmados.

— ¿Q-qué? — Se preguntó Natsu tartamudeando debido a lo impresionante del acto de aquel extraño chico — ¡IZUKU, PELEA CONMIGO EN CUANTO TERMINEMOS EL EXÁ…!

— ¡Ahora no podemos pensar en eso! — Exclamó Uraraka tras finalmente lograr liberarse — ¡Tenemos que salvarlo, si se estrella desde esa altura morirá! ¡Por favor, ayúdame a salvarlo! — Dijo la chica realmente preocupada

— ¡Sí! — Exclamó Natsu

Mientras los dos buscaban la manera de salvar al pobre Midoriya…

 **¡QUEDAN TREINTA SEGUNDOS!**

…este no solo temía por su vida, sino que no paraba de pensar aterrorizado en que no había sido capaz de conseguir ni un solo punto en todo el examen. Además, después de realizar esa proeza, sus dos piernas y su brazo derecho habían quedado completamente rotos pues este aún no controlaba su recién adquirida particularidad. Sólo le quedaba el brazo izquierdo, si usaba otro Smash para frenar el impacto contra el suelo, se quedaría sin ningún brazo ni pierna disponible y suspendería, pero si no lo usaba… ¡Moriría!

" _¡Maldita sea! ¡QUÉ HAGO, QUÉ HAGO, QUÉ HA…!"_

 **¡PLAF!**

Uraraka, subida a las espaldas de Natsu, quien estaba flotando gracias a la particularidad de la chica, abofeteó en toda la mejilla a Midoriya, quien frenó en seco en el aire. Uraraka tenía cara de estar sufriendo bastante al hacer eso.

—N-no aguanto más…— Murmuró la agotada chica mientras comenzaba a juntar las yemas de sus dedos — L-liberar…— Y dicho esto, Natsu, Izuku y ella aterrizaron lentamente en el suelo.

— ¡Izuku, tienes el brazo y las piernas destrozados! — Gritó Natsu mientras se acercaba al chico, quien estaba tirado por los suelos — ¡Venga, te ayudaré!

—N-necesito, al menos un pun…— Murmuró Midoriya

— ¡PUAJ! — Y la pobre Uraraka comenzó a vomitar a causa del esfuerzo que hizo con su particularidad.

 **¡SE ACABÓ EL TIEMPO!**

Una semana había pasado desde el examen. Natsu estaba paseando por las calles de la ciudad para hacer tiempo hasta que llegase la carta por parte de la Academia U.A. conforme lo habían aceptado. Pero realmente no era su confirmación la que le preocupaba, con su puntuación era imposible que no lo admitiesen. Aquel chico Izuku que parecía tan preocupado y apurado durante y tras el examen.

Tras haber terminado el examen y que la heroína Recovery Girl hubiese sanado los rotos huesos del joven Izuku, estos coincidieron a la salida de la Academia y charlaron durante un rato.

—Ey, Izuku, ¿qué tal tus heridas? — Preguntó Natsu tratando de no hablar sobre puntuaciones ni nada parecido

—Pues bien, Recovery Girl se ha encargado de eso y ya no me duele nada…— Respondió Midoriya con una falsa sonrisa.

Natsu pudo notar como él trataba de no mostrarse afectado, pero era inevitable. Al fin y al cabo se había llevado la segunda mayor decepción de su vida. Después de once meses dándolo todo, después de que su héroe All Might pusiese toda su fe en él, no logró superar el último escalón para entrar en la U.A.

—Bueno, como sea, pásame tu número.— Dijo el pelirrosa mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo

— ¿Eh, por qué, Natsu? — Preguntó sorprendido Izuku.

—Mi padre siempre me dice que los grandes héroes son aquellos que corren sin pensarlo al rescate.— Dijo Natsu mientras iba deslizando su dedo por la pantalla —Y tú tienes eso, así que por eso quiero tú número.— Dijo para después alzar la vista y mirarlo con una sonrisa — ¡Serás un duro rival para alcanzar el número uno, quiero tenerte controlado!

—P-pero Natsu, sinceramente, no creo que logre aprobar el examen…— Dijo Izuku algo afligido, aún y accediendo a la petición del pelirrosa de darle su número de teléfono. —No logré ni un punto…

—Eres un tonto si piensas que ser un héroe o no depende solo de un examen.— Respondió Natsu tras finalmente haber intercambiando su número con Midoriya —Estoy seguro que, de alguna manera, sabrán ver tus cualidades y te aceptarán. ¡Además, tu particularidad es bestialmente fuerte! _"Aunque es un poco extraño que no sea capaz de controlarla a estas alturas…"_

—Bueno, ojalá sea como tú dices…— Dijo Izuku mientras suspiraba —En fin, será mejor que nos vayamos, está comenzando a oscurecer…

—Sí, claro, ¡tengo ganas de cenar! — Exclamó Natsu con entusiasmo mientras los dos se iban a sus respectivas casas.

Finalmente Natsu llegó a casa y allí estaba su padre Igneel, un hombre alto, musculado y con cabello rojo, quien le pasó el sobre de la U.A. . Natsu lo abrió y, justo como se esperaba, resultó ser aceptado. Había quedado tercero, detrás de un tal Bakugo, quien resulto ser ni más ni menos que aquel tipo que lo atacó y amenazó, y de Erza, aquella pelirroja de tan firme carácter. Pero para su sorpresa, había empatado con "ese idiota" de Gray Fullbuster. Tras un repaso rápido a las calificaciones, se pudo dar cuenta de que no solo habían contado los robots derrotados, sino que también…

— ¡SÍ, HE APROBADO NATSU, HE APROBADO! — Gritaba un eufórico Midoriya al otro lado del teléfono — ¡ME HE SALVADO POR LOS PUNTOS DE RESCATE!

— ¡Te dije que de alguna manera tendrían en cuenta ese puñetazo tan flipante tuyo! — Exclamaba un entusiasmado Natsu — ¡Te dije que nos veríamos en las clases! ¿A qué curso te han asignado?

— ¡Al de héroes! — Respondió Izuku — ¡A la clase _A_! ¿Y a ti?

— ¡A la misma! — Respondió el pelirrosa — ¡Nos vemos allí el mañana, Izuku!

— ¡S-sí!

Y así comenzaría la andadura de dos muchachos para convertirse en los mejores héroes. Sería complicado, vivirían miles de experiencias, conocerían a grandes compañeros y temibles rivales… Pero ellos estaban preparados para eso, porque si algo no les faltaba, era la esencia de un héroe.

" _Toshinori… ¿Así que ya escogiste al futuro símbolo de la Paz, eh?"_ Pensaba un sonriente Igneel mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y veía en el sofá de su casa las grabaciones de la prueba del examen de acceso y como un tímido muchacho saltaba con todo su corazón para ayudar a su hijo y a aquella chiquilla _"Has escogido realmente bien."_

* * *

 **Ending: 1 de Boku No Hero**

* * *

 **¡Bueno chicxs! ¿Qué os pareció el primer capítulo de esta historia? Realmente me costó muy poco escribirlo pues las idead venían solas xD**

 **¡Si os ha gustado o tenéis cualquier duda no dudéis (válgame la redundancia) en dejarme una review y tarde o temprano os la responderé!**

 **¡Un saludo y muchas gracias amigxs!**


	2. ¡La Academia UA!

**¡Hola chicxs! ¡Aquí tenéis el cap 2! ¡Antes quisiera agradecer el gran apoyo que la historia a recibido para ser solo el primer cap, así las buenas críticas que ha recibido! ¡Me alegra que os guste! ¡Muchas graaacias!**

* * *

 **Opening: Boku No Hero Academia OP 1**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: ¡Academia U.A.!**

Una semana pasó desde el exámen de admisión a la academia U.A, semana en la que todos los estudiantes admitidos aprovecharon para descansar, entrenar y estudiar de cara al nuevo curso que comenzaba. Abandonaban el instituto para comenzar una nueva etapa en sus vidas. El camino hacia ser grandes héroes empezaría pronto, aunque para algunos ya comenzó mucho antes, como es el caso de cierto joven, quien tuvo que empezar a trabajar mucho antes que los demás para poder ponerse a la altura que la prestigiosa U.A. exigía.

Sí, efectivamente, hablo de Izuku Midoriya.

— ¡Bueno mamá, me voy! — Exclamaba un feliz Izuku mientras agarraba su mochila y se disponía a salir por la puerta. — ¡Nos ve…!

—Izuku…— Murmuró la madre del chico, cosa que lo sorprendió —Realmente eres genial, hijito mío.— Dijo una orgullosa y emocionada madre.

El chico se sonrojó un poco, pues no se esperaba ese comentario tan repentino, y tal vez porque no recordaba haber oído nunca que le dijesen que era genial. Al fin y al cabo él estaba acostumbrado a que siempre lo menospreciasen, al fin y al cabo solo era un débilucho, un fracaso, un sin particularidad. ¡Pero ahora todo había cambiado!

—G-gra… ¡Gracias mamá! — Exclamó Midoriya alegremente para finalmente salir por la puerta, manteniendo una incontrolable sonrisilla en su rostro.

Y así fue, bajó las escaleras del edificio y finalmente salió a la calle en dirección a la estación. Mientras tanto iba mirando el teléfono, leyendo las últimas noticias e informándose sobre los sucesos más recientes acontecidos en todo Japón.

Y sin ni darse cuenta, metido en sus locos pensamientos, ya se encontraba sentado en un banco esperando la llegada del metro, mas no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo llamaba.

— ¡Ey, hola! — Decía esa persona, tratando de ganarse la atención del chico, quien seguía mirando la pantalla del teléfono como si estuviese abducido.

— ¡WOOO! — Exclamaba un emocionado Izuku — ¡Kamui Woods ha salvado a veinticinco personas de un atraco. ¡ES INCREÍBLE!

— ¿Acaso puedes oírme? ¿Estás sordo o qué? — Insistía, tratando de que le prestase atención, pero en vista de que el chico no iba a salir de su mundo virtual, decidió colocar su mano delante de la pantalla del celular, acabando así con la inmersión digital en la que se encontraba el chico.

— ¿Eh, qué ocu…? — Dijo Izuku mientras giraba el rostro hacia la izquierda, dando de lleno con quien le estaba llamando — ¿Eh, tú eres…? "¡ _La persona amable dos!_ — Exclamó un sorprendido Izuku al recordad a aquella chica rubia que en el día del examen le dio apoyo cuando el chico de gafas llamado Iida le regañó.

—¡Por fin reaccionas! — Dijo la chica mientras se levantaba para entrar al metro, a lo que Izuku la seguía pues él también tenía que tomar el mismo —Mi nombre es Lucy. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Yo me llamo Izuku.— Respondió el chico de verdoso cabello, estando los dos ya dentro del apretado vagón. Habiendo visto que ella llevaba el uniforme de la academia, (el cual reconocía que le quedaba realmente bien) decidió preguntarle lo siguiente — ¿A qué clase te han mandado?

— ¡Al curso de héroes clase A! — Respondió ella ciertamente orgullosa — ¿Y tú?

—A la misma.

— ¡Eso significa que seremos compañeros! — Exclamó la rubia alegremente — ¡Qué bien, eso significa que ya conozco a uno de mis compañeros!

—Eh… ¡C-claro…! — Respondió el tímidamente, realmente no estaba acostumbrad a hablar con chicas.

Y así pasaron los diez asfixiantes minutos en el metro, entre conversaciones triviales sobre qué esperaban al llegar, preguntándose el uno al otro qué tan nerviosos estaban del uno al diez… Típicas conversaciones del primer día en un nuevo centro educativo, nada raro.

Y finalmente llegaron hasta la puerta del aula que tenían asignada

—Bueno, pues aquí estamos.— Dijo Lucy algo nerviosa mientras estaba parada delante de la puerta. — ¿Nervioso?

—Yo solo espero que no me haya tocado en la misma clase que…— Dijo Izuku mientras abría la puerta, y sí, sus peores sospechas se confirmaban.

— ¡CÁLLATE PERRA PELIRROJA! ¡TE MATARÉ! — Gritaba un alterado Bakugo mientras hacía fuerza con su frente tratando de hacer retroceder a su rival.

— ¿AH SÍ? ¡INTÉNTALO BASTARDO! — Respondió Erza mientras empujaba con la misma fuerza que el chico de cabello ceniza

— ¡Calmaos! ¡Se supone que estáis en la escuela más prestigiosa de Japón! — Exclamaba un alterado Iida mientras su brazo, completamente recto, no paraba de moverse de arriba abajo — ¡Esta actitud es vergonzosa!

Realmente no se podrían haber juntado a dos peores. Al primero y la segunda del examen de admisión, quienes además tenían unos caracteres increíblemente duros, ella era súmamente estricta y orgullosa mientras que él era agresivo y, también, muy pero que muy orgulloso, hasta tal punto en que llegaba a ser realmente enfermizo. Y para rematar estaba Iida Tenya, aquel joven tan… tan… ¿correcto?

— ¡QUÉEEEE! — Exclamó un asustado Izuku mientras veía como el joven Bakugou se encaraba con una chica pelirroja, la cual era Erza.— ¡S-se está enfrentando a Kaachan!

— ¿Conoces a ese tipo? — Preguntó Lucy algo asustada al ver a esos dos jóvenes, quienes parecían estar a escasos segundos de comenzar a partirse la cara. —D-da miedo…

—Sí, desde que era pequeño.— Respondió Izuku —Tú mejor no te metas con él…

La estampa para ser el primer día realmente era deplorable, gente peleando, alumnos dormidos en los pupitres, otros sudando de los nervios… Increíblemente Izuku era de los que estaba más calmado de todos.

— ¡Eh, Izuku! — Dijo una voz entre el caos que reinaba en clase. Era ni más ni menos que Natsu.

— ¡Natsu! — Exclamó alegremente el chico —Hoy no hemos coincidido de camino a clase…

—Es que hoy he salido antes de casa para evitar tomar el transporte público.— Respondió el pelirrosa —Me marean los transportes y prefiero ir andando. Por cierto, ¿quién es ella? — Preguntó el ígneo joven refiriéndose a la rubia

— ¡Me llamo Lucy! — Respondió la chica —Tú eres Natsu, de los que quedó en mejor puesto en el exámen, ¿me equivoco?

— ¡Sí, quedé el terce…! — Iba a responder Natsu

—Hola, mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster y soy quien quedó tercero en el exámen de admisión.— Respondió el joven, quien apareció de la nada y…

—Si los profes te ven sin camiseta te dirán algo…— Dijo Izuku

— ¡Tú qué vas a ser el tercero, fracasado! — Reprochó Natsu mientras se encaraba con el pelinegro — ¡Tú quedaste cuarto como mucho!

— ¿Ah sí? — Respondió Gray mientras chocaba su cabeza con la del pelirrosa — ¿Hacemos el desempate ahora, desgraciado?

— ¿Quieres pelear, eh? — Dijo Natsu de manera desafiante mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del uniforme y se arremangaba la blanca camisa.

—No puede ser, el primer día y ya van a haber dos peleas…— Suspiró Izuku — ¿En serio las cosas son así en la la acade…?

— ¡VOSOTROS, NO PELEÉIS EN CLASE! — Gritó Erza mientras los cogía de la cabeza y los estrellaba contra sus respectivos pupitres dejando a todos los alumnos petrificados.

—Hace un segundo parecía que se iba a matar con ese tal Bakugo y ahora les dice que se calmen.— Dijo un chico con un peculiar cabello mitad blanco mitad rojo. —Realmente esta chica es rara. _"Pero al menos hará que ese tonto de Natsu no se la pase gritando y montando escándalo…"_ Pensó el joven, el cual además tenía la cicatriz de lo que parecía ser una quemadura en su ojo izquierdo.

—Sois muy escandalosos.— Siguió un chico, con una peculiar cabeza de cuervo, mientras contemplaba el panorama

—Esa pelirroja está buenísima…— Dijo un tipo muy bajito y con el pelo en forma de extrañas pelotas de color morado, quien parecía comerse con la mirada a todas las jóvenes de la clase —Y esa morena, y la rubia y la de color rosa… ¡ESTA CLASE ES LA MEJOR! — Gritó emocionado y con los ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir de las órbitas.

—Bueno, parece que ya hemos encontrado al baboso de la clase…— Suspiró una joven de corto y negro cabello, la cual tenía los lóbulos de sus orejas en forma Jack (El Jack es la clavija que sirve para conectar los auriculares al teléfono móvil, entre otros dispositivos.)

— ¡Qué clase tan varonil! — Decía un chico de puntiagudo cabello rojo quien parecía realmente emocionado. — ¡Hasta las chicas son varoniles!

—Pero de qué habla ese…— Murmuró Lucy refiriéndose al pelirrojo

— ¡OHHH! ¡El chico del puñetazo y el del pelo divertido! — Dijo una voz femenina y alegre. Izuku y un aún aturdido Natsu miraron en dirección a esa voz para ver que allí estaba aquella chica con la cara redonda y el cabello corto y castaño, la cual parecía realmente animada.

— ¡Eh, tú eres la chica que hacía volar las cosas! — Dijo Natsu alegremente — ¡A ti también te han seleccionado!

— ¡Y veo que a vosotros también! — Respondió la chica alegremente — ¡Oh, tú realmente lo hiciste genial! — Siguió, refiriéndose a Izuku a la vez que comenzaba a dar puñetazos al aire bastante emocionada y alegre — ¡Puñetazo, puñetazo! ¡Impresionante, parecías All Might y todo! Por cierto, mi nombre es Ochaco Uraraka!

— ¡Yo soy Natsu!

Y si Izuku ya estaba sonrojado a causa de los elogios recibidos por parte de esa chica, el que lo comparasen con su ídolo fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Comenzó a taparse la cara de la manera más torpe posible mientras murmuraba cosas como "Qué exageración" o "Fue solo suerte"

—Cómo sea, dejen de hacer escándalo de una maldita vez.— Ordenó una voz, la cuál, a juzgar por su energía y vitalidad, parecía ser la de un enfermo terminal.

Todos los alumnos miraron en dirección a la puerta del aula y allí pudieron ver a un hombre de largo cabello, corta pero descuidada barba y alarmantes ojeras. Este se encontraba tirado en el pasillo, enfrente de la puerta de la clase, metido en un saco de dormir amarillo. Ninguno de los estudiantes podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

— ¿Este tío es el profesor? — Se preguntó Gray — ¿Con esas pintas?

—Tú has entrado el primer día de clase sin camiseta…— Respondió Lucy a lo que Gray finalmente se dio cuenta de su situación y se alarmó.

—Yo soy el profesor que han encargado a esta clase.— Dijo aquel extraño tipo con una voz que reflejaba pocas ganas de vivir. —Soy el profesor Aizawa, con eso ya saben suficiente. Ahora vayan a los vestuarios y pónganse la ropa que encontraran en las taquillas. Tienen quince minutos.

Y como ordenó el profesor Aizawa, todos los alumnos dejaron sus disputas y discusiones para dirigirse en dirección a los respectivos vestuarios, excepto el bajito tipo de redondeado y morado cabello llamado Mineta, quien parecía haberse confundido pues iba directo al de chicas, pero afortunadamente para él, en un gesto de tremenda amabilidad, Erza lo mandó hacia su correcto vestuario. ¡Pobre Mineta! ¡Menos mal que Erza estuvo allí para ayudarle!

—Está muy buena, pero como siga así me va a matar…— Decía Mineta mientras en el vestuario de chicos todos reían y el se encontraba tirado con la marca de un puño en toda la cara.

—Algo me dice que en este curso me lo voy a pasar bien…— Se dijo a sí mismo mientras sonreía aquel joven de cabellos rojos y puntiagudos, el cual se llamaba Kirishima.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a cambiarse para después dirigirse a la pista de atletismo de la academia, donde el profesor Aizawa los había citado en quince minutos. El atuendo que todos llevaban consistía en un chándal azul de pantalón largo con las letras U.A. atravesándolo de arriba abajo. A algunos les gustaba, a otros no les hacía demasiada gracia pero bueno, tampoco iban a un desfile de moda ni nada por el estilo.

Habiéndose cambiado todos con los uniformes pertinentes, se dirigieron a la pista de atletismo donde, como estaba previsto, les esperaba el profesor Aizawa, quien llevaba consigo una libreta, un bolígrafo y su habitual cara de muerto viviente, la cual no generaba demasiados ánimos ni confianza en sus estudiantes.

—Me pregunto qué haremos ahora…— Decía la joven Uraraka con su típica cara de duda

—Imagino que alguna prueba física.— Respondió una joven, llamada Momo Yaoyorozu, de cabello negro recogido en una enorme coleta. —Aunque me pregunto si podremos usar nuestras particularidades…

" _Si nos piden que usemos nuestra particularidad, ¿qué haré?"_ Pensó Izuku preocupado _"Debo pensar en algo"_

—Bien muchachos, se acabó la chachara.— Dijo el profesor a lo que todos comenzaron a parar atención a sus palabras —Tú, Bakugou, quedaste primero en el examen de admisión ¿cierto?

—Sí, qué pasa.— Respondió el joven de ojos rojos de una manera un tanto desagradable.

— ¿Cuál fue tu récord lanzando la pelota en el instituto? — Preguntó el maestro

—Seteinta y siete metros y algo, ni puta idea la verdad.— Respondió él, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros por sus formas. Al maestro en cambio no le importaba en absoluto.

—Joder, este chaval es agresivo en todos los sentidos.— Murmuraba Natsu con las manos en la nuca —Tengo ganas de pelear con él

—Es un maleducado y punto.— Dijo Erza, quién aún parecía molesta con ese chico tras el encontronazo que tuvieron al poco tiempo de conocerse

—Bien, en los institutos no se os permitía hacer uso de vuestra particularidad para las pruebas físicas.— Siguió el maestro —Esto es una tontería si partimos de la base que las particularidades en sí son una característica física más, por lo que es completamente absurdo excluirlas en estos ejercicios.— Sentenció de manera convincente —Bakugou, prueba a lanzar la pelota lo más lejos que puedas, pero ahora haz uso de tu particularidad como gustes.

—Entendido.— Dijo el joven mientras tomaba una pelota de béisbol y comenzaba a hacer estiramientos bajo la mirada de todos sus compañeros. Terminado esto, tomó un poco de carrerilla y… — ¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

— ¿M-muere? — Se dijo a sí misma Lucy, quien como todos, no entendía muy bien el comportamiento de ese chico.

El joven Bakugou, provocando una explosión con sus manos, lanzó la pelota con enorme potencia de modo que pudo alcanzar la genial puntuación de…

—774,8 metros.— Dijo el profesor Aizawa mientras con su teléfono móvil indicaba la cifra de la distancia conseguida por el agresivo joven —Mediante el uso de su particularidad ha logrado decuplicar sus resultados. En vista de esto, hoy pasaréis por las típicas pruebas físicas que realizabais en el instituto, con la única diferencia de que aquí podréis utilizar vuestras particularidades.

— ¿Estos ejercicios serán evaluables, profesor? — Preguntó la chica de piel y cabello rosa, quien se llamaba Mina Ashido

—No, tranquilos, puntuaré cada uno de los ejercicios pero no será evaluable.— Respondió el maestro para después sonreír a sus alumnos de una forma bastante tétrica, la cual les hizo sospechar algo malo. —Mientras no quedéis los últimos no tenéis que preocuparos de nada.

— ¿Qué pasa si quedamos los últimos? — Preguntó Gray

—Bueno, seréis expulsados de la academia.— Respondió con una aún más siniestra sonrisa.

 **¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?**

Todos los alumnos, bueno, una gran mayoría de ellos, quedó en completo shock ante esas declaraciones. ¿Podían quedarse fuera en su primer día de clase? ¿Eso iba en serio, podía hacer eso el profesor? Mejor no comprobarlo…

—Bien, si ninguno de ustedes ha empapado su ropa interior del susto, comenzaremos con las pruebas.— Respondió el maestro —Comenzaremos con las pruebas de velocidad, 100 metros lisos. ¿Algún voluntario?

— ¡Yo! — Exclamó Gray mientras alzaba el brazo — ¿Está permitido que usemos nuestra particularidad, no?

—Efectivamente, adelante.— Respondió el profesor —Id colocándoos en la cola para cuando llegué vuestro turno.

—Veamos de que es capaz ese idiota…— Murmuró Natsu mientras miraba con cara de asco como el pelinegro realizaba estiramientos —Yo creo que la va a ca… ¿Qué haces, Izuku?

Y Deku a lo suyo, libreta y bolígrafo en mano, dispuesto a apuntar hasta el último detalle de lo que viese. Había comprado una nueva libreta sólo para guardar la información de las particularidades de sus compañeros de clase y profesores.

—Recoger datos sobre las particularidades de todos.— Respondió el peliverde mientras miraba con gran atención a Gray —Si quieres te lo puedo pasar después por el móvil o algo.

—Creo que paso…— Respondió Natsu con cara de cierta incomodidad puesto que esa actitud le parecía algo extraña.

—Preparado…— Dijo el maestro

" _Allá voy"_ Pensó Gray mientras que, para sorpresa de sus compañeros, adoptaba una extraña pose, como si fuese a patinar en lugar de correr.

—Ah, con que piensas patinar…— Murmuró el joven de rojo y blanco cabello con una completa cara de indiferencia.

—Listo…

— ¡CÁETE, CÁETE! — Gritó Natsu tratando de desconcentrarlo.

—Ya…

" _No le echa ganas ni para dar la salida…"_ Pensó la joven Uraraka con cara de póquer.

Sin esperar ni un segundo, Gray comenzó a cubrir la pista de hielo a una velocidad increíble mientras avanzaba patinando por encima de este. Todos sus compañeros quedaron realmente sorprendidos ante esa curiosa y aparentemente poderosa particularidad.

— ¡CÓMO MOLA! — Gritó un emocionado Izuku mientras veía a Gray avanzar por encima del hielo, el cual se iba generando a medida que este corría. —Si usa el hielo eso significa que su particularidad puede ser perfecta para atrapar a los villanos, aunque quizás su cuerpo no aguanta todo ese frío, nada que no se pueda arreglar con el traje adecuado el cual le podría dar…

— ¿L-le pasa algo? — Preguntó Erza, quien como todos, estaba alucinando al ver como el peliverde no dejaba de murmurar mientras apuntaba en la libreta como si de un maníaco se tratase.

—Es un subnormal.— Respondió Bakugou con cara de asco. —Un inútil que solo sirve para apuntar los logros de los demás

—Pues ha entrado en el curso de héroes.— Respondió la pelirroja —Aquí no entran inútiles, que te quede claro.

—Bah, lo que tú digas…— Respondió el rubio ceniza con desprecio

" _¿M-me ha defendido?"_ Pensó un sonrojado Izuku mientras hundía la cara en la libreta para evitar que todos viesen su expresión, aunque al esconderse tras las hojas del cuaderno, ya dejó muy claro qué era lo que le pasaba.

" _Seguramente ese idiota se metía con el pobre chico"_ Pensó Erza _"Me alegro de que aún y así haya logrado entrar en U.A."_

" _Estos dos no se llevan nada bien…"_ Pensó Lucy

—7,50 segundos.— Concluyó el profesor Aizawa —Es una buena marca, el siguiente.

—Bah, ha sido fácil…— Respondió Gray de una manera un tanto presuntuosa.

Y así fueron siguiendo varios alumnos. Muchos tomaron ventaja de sus particularidades mientras que otros ni siquiera se molestaron en usarlas puesto que no veían que estas pudiesen serles útiles en esa prueba en concreto, como era el caso de Midoriya, quien corría como podía mientras a su derecha veía como Bakugo avanzaba rápidamente impulsándose con sus explosiones y a su izquierda una especie de… ¿relámpago?

—5,13 segundos, realmente es una marca increíble, enhorabuena.— Dijo el profesor Aizawa

—Gracias, profesor.— Respondió Erza con los cabellos algo alborotados y los ojos brillosos, mientras su cuerpo era recorrido por una especie de chispas que dejaron a todos extrañados. Acto seguido la joven pelirroja desactivó su particularidad mientras miraba la palma de sus manos y pensaba _"Bien, parece que no me ha agotado mucho…"_

— ¿Q-qué particularidad es esa? — Tartamudeó Lucy sorprendida

" _¿Una particularidad de incremento?_ Pensó Izuku totalmente extrañado _"Su velocidad era bestial…"_

— ¡Wow, como mola! — Exclamó Uraraka emocionada

—Bah, es una mierda.— Dijo Bakugo en respuesta.

— ¿En qué consiste tu poder? — Preguntó Natsu mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja.

—No sé si debería hacer esto, pero no pareces tener malas intenciones así que te lo diré. — Respondió la pelirroja —Circuito eléctrico, convierto el calor de mi cuerpo en electricidad, la cual me permite aumentar mi velocidad y reflejos.

— ¡I-increíble! — Exclamó Midorya

" _¿Es idiota? Acaba de revelar sus características…"_ Pensó aquel muchacho de cabello rojo y blanco

—Debes estar muy confiada de ti misma para revelar tu particularidad y sus características tan pronto.— Dijo el chico con la cabeza de cuervo.

—Bueno, todos acabaremos sabiendo las características de todos.— Respondió Erza a lo que todos asintieron, al fin y al cabo tenía toda la razón —Además, si queremos ser héroes debemos comenzar a confiar entre nosotros para que en un futuro podamos cooperar mejor para ayudar a la gente, ¿me equivoco?

— ¡Tienes razón! — Respondió Mina Ashido, emocionada por las palabras y el convencimiento de aquella chica — ¡Me apunto, mi particularidad es…!

—Ya tendréis tiempo de hablar después.— Respondió Aizawa —Recordad que aún tenéis varias pruebas que pasar y que os estáis jugando vuestra continuidad en la academia.

— ¡Sí! — Exclamaron todos al unísono

Y fueron pasando más y más pruebas. Saltos de altura, de longitud, pruebas de reflejos, flexiones… Y en ninguna de ellas Izuku lograba destacar en lo más mínimo. Si usaba su recién adquirida particularidad quedaría invalidado para el resto de pruebas y además no podía ir quedando inválido cada vez que la usaba. Tenía que pensar en algo… ¿pero en qué?

—Última prueba, lanzamiento de pelota.— Dijo Aizawa —Tu ya la has hecho así que si quieres puedes retirarte Bakugo.

—Me quedo. — Respondió el rubio, quien parecía interesado en qué pudiese pasar _"Venga, Deku friki de mierda, quiero ver como te echan…"_

Y como si de una premonición se tratase, el profesor Aizawa llamó a Izuku para que realizase el lanzamiento de pelota. El peliverde se puso notablemente tenso puesto que sabía que se la estaba jugando y que no le quedaba otra que hacer uso de su particularidad. Y así fue, el chico se colocó en la zona de lanzamiento, agarró la pelota y resignado a destrozar su brazo comenzó a mover su brazo para realizar el gran lanza…

— ¿Qué? — Se preguntó Izuku — ¿Por qué no ha funciona…?

— ¿Piensas estar siempre destruyendo tu cuerpo? — Preguntó el profesor Aizawa mientras lo miraba de una manera siniestra. Sus ojos ahora eran de color rojo, su cabello se erizó y las cintas que llevaba alrededor de su cuello, de algún extraño modo, estaban levitando. —He anulado tu particularidad durante el lanzamiento.

" _Maldita sea Aizawa… ¿Vas a ponérselo difícil a mi chico?"_ Pensó el símbolo de la paz, quien había estado observando la prueba desde detrás de unos muros.

— ¿Romperse los brazos? — Preguntó Gray — ¿De qué habla?

—Tiene una particularidad muy fuerte, pero cada vez que la usa su cuerpo queda dañado, es muy raro…— Respondió Uraraka

—Un arma de doble filo…— Murmuró Erza, quién parecía interesada en ese chico puesto que sentía curiosidad en saber cómo fue capaz de llegar a U.A., así como a qué se debía ese enorme desprecio que aquel "idiota" de Bakugo sentía por él.

—Adelante, vuelve a intentarlo Midoriya.— Siguió el profesor Aizawa, cuyo aspecto ya volvió a ser el de siempre —Esta vez no anularé tu particularidad, pero si alguno de tus brazos queda inutilizado después del lanzamiento, consideraré que no tienes ningún potencial como héroe y te expulsaré.

— ¡Pero profesor, no es justo, precisamente venimos aquí a aprender! — Exclamó Lucy preocupada — ¡No, no es jus…!

—Déjalo Luigi, seguro que logrará pasar.— Respondió Natsu con seguridad

—Es Lucy…

" _¿En serio creen que los van a expulsar?"_ Pensó una morena llamada Momo Yaoyorozu mientras los miraba con cara de incredulidad. _"Realmente los nervios les están jugando una mala pasada…"_

—Está completamente fuera.— Dijo Bakugo con una enorme pasividad —Solo es un fracasado sin particularidad.

—Bueno, primero observemos.— Respondió Iida —Si ha logrado entrar en el curso de héroes es porque debe saber apañárselas.

Bakugo gruñó, no entendía como era posible que alguien confiase en las facultades de ese "puto nerd", de ese "fracasado sin particularidad", de ese bueno para nada. No le cabía en la cabeza que alguien pudiese confiar en Deku, al fin y al cabo sólo era un inútil. Ni lo entendía ni le gustaba.

" _Vamos, si quiero pasar esta prueba debo usar mi particularidad de alguna forma, pero si lo hago mi brazo terminará roto… ¿Qué hago para poder pasar?"_ Pensaba Izuku mientras miraba la palma de su mano _"De alguna manera debo conservar mi brazo… ¿Pero cómo?"_

La cabeza de Izuku trabajaba a toda potencia tratando de encontrar una solución a su complicada situación. Todavía no había logrado destacar en ninguna de las pruebas físicas que se habían realizado hasta el momento, y en esa circunstancia, estaba claro que iba a quedar el último, y eso suponía…

— ¿Eh? — Murmuró el peliverde cuando vio algo que llamo su atención.

Era Natsu, y lo que estaba haciendo le dio una increíble idea. El pelirrosa jugaba distraídamente con su particularidad de fuego, pero lo que le sirvió de inspiración fue ver como este solo acumulaba llamas en su dedo índice, cuando en las pruebas físicas había estado usando este en todas partes de su cuerpo.

" _¡Claro, eso es!"_

—Chaval, venga, lanza de una vez.— Dijo el profesor Aizawa —Ya has tenido tiempo para pensar.

El joven Izuku asintió con un semblante serio y concentrado para después tomar la pelota y seguir el mismo proceso que en el primer e interrumpido lanzamiento, cosa que extraño a todos puesto que veían que de nuevo iba a volver a fracasar si hacía exactamente lo mismo. Pero claro, ellos no conocían prácticamente de su particularidad ni de lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos.

— ¡Va a hacer lo mismo! — Exclamó Kirishima sorprendidos

 _"¡No!"_ Pensó Izuku _"Eso es… no tengo porque usar todo mi brazo para impulsar la pelota… ¡Si acumulo el One For All en un punto más pequeño, no dañaré todo mi brazo!"_ Pensaba mientras su brazo cada vez estaba más cerca de soltar la pelota _"Eso es, aplicaré toda mi fuerza en el último punto de contacto…"_ — ¡MI DEDO DERECHO!

 **¡SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

— ¿¡QUÉEEEEEE!? — Gritaron todos los alumnos al ver como la pelota salió disparada con una potencia descomunal. Tan fuerte iba esta que incluso parecía que perforase el aire y, lo más sorprendente, era que no habían visto nada raro en el cuerpo del chico.

— ¿Cuál es su particularidad? ¿Súper fuerza o algo así? — Preguntó Lucy totalmente sorprendida — ¡E-eso fue increíble!

—Debe ser una particularidad de incremento, seguro…— Murmuró Erza mientras se llevaba la mano en la barbilla y ponía una cómica expresión pensativa —Como sea, fue realmente increíble.

El joven Izuku cerró el puño mientras se mordía el labio, a causa de que su dedo índice derecho quedó destrozado por usar el One For All, y miró con una sonrisa al profesor Aizawa.

—Mire profesor, mi brazo… sigue intacto.— Dijo Midoriya

—Este mocoso… _"¡Tal vez si tienes algo de potencial!"_ Pensó el maestro mientras le devolvía una sonrisa que, a pesar de ser algo tétrica, transmitía unas sensaciones muy distintas a la mostrada antes por el profesor.

Sí, Izuku había logrado pasar la prueba del lanzamiento de pelota con éxito gracias a aquella genial estrategia que fue capaz de idear al ver el uso que Natsu hizo de su particularidad. Izuku estaba realmente feliz, pero… Había alguien que estaba completamente indignado.

—Deku…— Murmuró Bakugo entre dientes, quien parecía estar muy cerca de estallar —Todos estos años… ¿Has estado ocultándome tu poder? ¿Me menospreciabas?

— ¿Eh, de qué ha…? — Preguntó Gray, quien por casualidad se encontraba cerca de él y pudo oír, de forma no muy clara, lo que murmuraba el rubio de alborotados cabellos.

— ¡DEKU BASTARDO, QUÉ MIERDA ES LO QUE HAS HECHO!

Totalmente irado, Bakugo se lanzó corriendo a por Izuku con las peores intenciones posibles. Todos los compañeros se sentían completamente confusos por esa situación. Parecía que esos dos se conocían de antes y tenían rencores del pasado… ¿Pero eso no era demasiado?

— ¡K-KAACHAN ESPE…!

— ¡AGH! — Voceó Bakugo al mismo momento en que algo lo detuvo de golpe y le impidió seguir avanzando.

Haciendo uso de su traje de héroe, el profesor Aizawa atrapó a Bakugo con las cintas a Bakugo, quien gruñía mientras trataba de seguir avanzando.

—Tranquilízate mocoso.— Dijo el profesor mientras era observado con incredulidad por todos sus alumnos, quienes estaban sorprendidos por la extraña actitud y forma de actuar del maestro. Acto seguido, con las cintas que atrapó a Bakugo, lo acercó hasta que quedó a escasos centímetros de él —No sé qué es lo que ocurre entre vosotros dos, pero no me importa. Estas en U.A. compórtate en consecuencia a eso o búscate otro instituto. Tienes grandes habilidades así que te aceptarán sin problemas.

—Tsch…— Soltó Bakugou mientras Aizawa lo liberaba

—Bueno estudiantes, ahora que ya se han terminado las pruebas, procederemos a ver los resultados.— Dijo el maestro mientras sacaba el teléfono móvil con el que había llevado el recuento de las puntuaciones. —Como no pienso ir pasando mi teléfono en voz alta, me limitaré a decir quien ha sido el último. A ver que mire…— Dijo mientras deslizaba su dedo por la pantalla del celular —Ah sí, el último ha sido Izuku Midoriya.

Todos quedaron en silencio, a la gran mayoría de estudiantes les sabía realmente mal que ese chico se fuese a quedar fuera después de ver lo muchísimo que se esforzó en todas y cada una de las pruebas. No era justo, se merecía una oportunidad más.

— ¡Profesor, dele otra oportunidad, un examen de recuperación o algo así! — Exclamó Kirishima, conmovido al ver el rostro de decepción de Izuku

—Estoy de acuerdo, se merece otra oportunidad.— Dijo Erza con convencimiento —Se ha esforzado al máximo y lo ha hecho muy bien en el lanzamiento de pelota.

—No, no le pienso dar otra oportunidad, así son los resultados y así se que…

— ¡Pero no es justo! — Exclamó Natsu — ¡Este tío reventó un robot gigante de un guantazo! ¡No podéis ech…!

—No quiero oír nada más.— Respondió Aizawa —Dirigíos a los vestuarios y os quiero en quince minutos en clase.

—N-no pasa nada Deku, siempre puedes probar el año que viene…— Decía Uraraka mientras intentaba animar como buenamente podía al deprimido Izuku —Hay muchas oportunidades…

—Ah, por cierto, lo de la expulsión era mentira.

…

¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

—Pues claro chicos, ¿de verdad lo creísteis? — Preguntó Momo Yaoyorozu —No tiene autoridad para hacer algo así si no hay una falta grave de disciplina, y eso debería autorizarlo el director primero.

— ¡PERO HA JUGADO CON NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS! — Gritaba un alteradísimo Natsu.

—Este profesor es muy cruel…— Murmuró Lucy algo asustada de la actitud del maestro Aizawa —Espero que no nos haga más de estas…

" _Este señor me suena de algo y no sé de qué…"_ Se preguntaba Erza mientras lo miraba extrañada _"Bueno, no importa."_

—Ey, tío, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó Gray mientras se acercaba a Izuku —Te has debido de pegar un buen susto.

—S-sí, gracias, al final no ha sido nada pero…— Respondió Midoriya —Debo mejorar rápidamente si no me quiero quedar atrás. Hoy he podido ver que todos tienen un talento increíble en este curso, si no espabilo no estaré a la altura…

—Bueno, yo diría que todos hemos tenido esa sensación.— Respondió un semidesnudo Gray —Parece ser que hay auténticos monstruos en este curso…

— ¡Sí, aunque eso también hace las cosas más emocionantes! — Dijo Kirishima visiblemente emocionado — ¡La competencia lo más viril que existe!

—Eh… ¡Claro! — Exclamó Midoriya con las mismas cantidades de entusiasmo que de timidez, con lo cual dio una extraña pero adorable sensación.

Finalmente todos regresaron a los vestuarios donde se dieron una rápida ducha, volvieron a colocar sus uniformes de clase y procedieron a completar el horario lectivo. Completaron la jornada con dos horas de matemáticas y una de inglés dirigida por el héroe Present Mic. Realmente era importante que los héroes dominasen el idioma para colaborar con compañeros de todo el mundo.

 **RIIING RIIING**

— ¡Primer día del curso terminado! — Exclamó emocionada (como casi siempre) Ashido Mina — ¡Cada vez queda menos para ser héroes!

—Joder, si empezáis ya a contar los días os vais a desesperar.— Respondió Gray mientras guardaba el material escolar en su mochila _"Aún queda mucho para llegar a ser como tú, mamá,_ _pero te alcanzaré, eso tenlo claro._ _"_ Pensó con una confiada sonrisa

— ¡Ha sido un gran día! — Exclamó Iida — **¡** **ACORDAOS DE IR A DORMIR PRONTO Y LLEGAR PUNTUALES MAÑANA!**

— ¿No está un pelín demasiado entusiasmado? — Se preguntó Lucy

— ¡Bueno, es divertido! — Exclamó Uraraka mientras reía.

—Oh la la, es de lo mas vulgar…— Murmuró un curioso joven rubio llamado Aoyama con un peculiar acento francés

—Para un héroe es importante la disciplina, sí señor.— Siguió Erza mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla y con los ojos cerrados asentía con seguridad.

— ¡Y tú, Midoriya-kun! — Exclamó el joven de gafas

— ¿Eh, yo, qué? — Balbuceó Izuku algo asustado por la actitud del estricto chico.

— ¡Te interpreté mal! — Dijo Iida con enorme vehemencia — ¡En el exámen de admisión pude comprobar que eres alguien respetable y con aptitudes heróicas! ¡MIS MÁS SINCERAS DISCULPAS! — Sentenció mientras hacía una tan impetuosa reverencia que por poco no le parte la columna

—C-claro, no pasa nada jeje…— Izuku no entendía nada, pero de todos modos agradecía el gesto que Iida tuvo con él al disculparse, ya no tendría que preocuparse porque este le diese problemas en clase — ¡Espero que seamos amigos!

— ¡Sí!

—Este chico se emociona mucho, gero gero.— Dijo una chica llamada Tsuyu Asui, con ciertos rasgos que recordaban a los de una rana.

—Bueno, está medio loco pero así es mejor, los normales aburren.— Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa. — ¡Bueeeeno, yo me piro, nos vemos mañana!

— ¡Espera Natsu, me bajo contigo! — Exclamó Izuku mientras agarraba la mochila y lo seguía.

Y no solo fue Izuku quien siguió a Natsu, también Lucy, Uraraka, Gray, Erza e Iida los acompañaron de camino a casa. Mientras salían del recinto de la escuela, el pelirrosa fue quien comenzó la conversación, una bastante agitada por cierto.

— ¡Ja! — Exclamó Natsu mientras se dirigía a Gray — ¡Has visto que soy el mejor y por eso me sigues eh!

— ¡No maldito imbécil! — Respondió el joven con el quirk de hielo —No lo hago para ir contigo estúpido fracasado de las llamas, yo lo hago para ir con los demás, subnormal.

— ¿¡Subnormal!? — Preguntó Natsu alzando la voz y encarando a Gray — ¿Quieres que te queme, idiota de hielo?

— ¡Vamos, inténtalo!

— ¡Chicos, parad ahora mismo! — Exclamó Iida mientras movía el brazo sin cesar — ¡Esta actitud es deplorable!

 **¡AGH!**

Natsu y Gray recibieron un duro golpe en toda la cabeza que los dejó hundidos en el suelo bajo las miradas de todos los allí presentes. Supongo que sabéis quien fue la ejecutora de dicho correctivo, ¿cierto?

— ¡Erza-kun, no deberías emplear la violencia tan a menudo, hay que buscar otras vías para hacerles recapacitar! — Exclamó Iida mientras se ajustaba las gafas y seguía con su impetuosa actitud, tratando de hacer reflexionar a todos.

—Estos no atienden a palabras.— Respondió la pelirroja —Pero tienes razón, ¡no he actuado correctamente! ¡Por favor, chica morena, golpéame!

—Me llamo Uraraka.— Respondió la chica — ¡Y no te voy a pegar!

—Qué corazón tan noble tienes, Uraraka…— Respondió Erza emocionada

—Chicos, no deberíais pelear tanto…— Dijo Midoriya a Natsu y Gray, tratando de calmar los ánimos.

—Hablando de peleas, ¿qué te ocurre con ese tal Bakugou, Izuku? — Preguntó Lucy

Izuku se puso más serio y todos entendieron que quizás habían tocado un tema muy delicado para el peliverde de modo que pensaron en que mejor dejaban eso a un lado. Pero justo cuando Uraraka iba a cambiar de tema, Izuku se animó a decir unas cuantas palabras acerca de aquello

—Bueno… Kaachan y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños.— Respondió Midoriya —El siempre ha sido alguien sobresaliente, tiene una particularidad asombrosa, es un estudiante de sobresaliente y todo lo que hace le sale bien, de hecho me atrevería decir que es lo más cercano que he visto nunca a un genio…— Izuku suspiró para después seguir hablando —Yo en cambio siempre he sido alguien débil, ni me acercaba a sus capacidades y por ello siempre me ha despreciado. Pero si me preguntáis el por qué de ese odio tan grande, no os lo sabría explicar…

Todos quedaron en silencio unos segundos ante la forma de explicar las cosas de Izuku, por como lo contó parecía que realmente hubiese sufrido mucho a la sombra de Bakugou, a la sombra de alguien tan "perfecto" mientras que él ni se le acercaba, pero…

—Pero eso ha cambiado.— Dijo Erza mientras le sonreía con seguridad en sus palabras

— ¿Eh? — Se preguntó Izuku

— ¡Claro! — Natsu pasó el brazo por la espalda de Midoriya en un amistoso gesto — ¡Ya no eres ningún debilucho, mírate, tiraste la pelota a tomar por culo, eso solo lo puede hacer alguien fuerte! — Natsu, realmente la oratoria no es lo tuyo.

—No creo que un debilucho fuese capaz de entrar en la U.A.— Siguió Gray —Si estás aquí es por tu propio trabajo y capacidades.

— ¡Muy bien dicho Gray-kun! — Exclamó otra vez Iida con su emocionado tono.

—Tienen razón, ¡además tienes ideas muy geniales! — Dijo una emocionada Lucy —Para no romper tu brazo usaste solo tu dedo, ¡increíble!

— ¡Eso es, eso es! — Repetía Uraraka muy animada y con una gran sonrisa — ¡Deku, Deku!

— ¿Deku? — Preguntó Izuku, quien debido a los recientes elogios, estaba completamente sonrojado

—Bueno, oí que ese chico Bakugo te llamaba así.

—Pero creo que lo hacía para insultarle, Uraraka.— Respondió Erza

— ¡Ya, pero Deku suena a algo que dirias para no rendirte nunca, como si gritases _vamos vamos!_

—Es una explicación un poco cogida con pin…— Iba a decir Lucy

— ¡SÍ, SOY DEKU! — Exclamó Midoriya a lo que todos cayeron de espaldas al suelo.

— ¡Pero si era un insulto! — Exclamó Iida

—No sé, ha sido como una revolución copernicana…— Dijo un tímido Midoriya a lo que todos, menos Uraraka, quien no entendía nada, rieron.

" _Mi primer día en la academia ha sido bastante loco, me ha pasado de todo y me ha hecho darme cuenta de que esto será difícil, pero… También he encontrado algo genial, creo que se trata de buenos amigos. ¡Estoy muy feliz!"_ Fueron los últimos pensamientos de Izuku, en su típica reflexión previa a dormir, antes de caer rendido al sueño.

* * *

 **Ending: Boku no Hero Academia ED 1**

* * *

 **¡Bueno chicxs, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo! En el siguiente se vendrá el entrenamiento de combate, ¿qué duelos os gustaría ver allí? Si queréis podéis dejarme vuestras opiniones y sugerencias en las reviews y os responderé! ¡Muchas gracias por vuestro gran apoyo, nos vemos!**


End file.
